Rebel Creation  The Spencer Incident
by sharky13
Summary: Sequel To Rebel Creation - Zero, Rebecca and Erika make there way to the Spencer estate to meet up with the remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S teams, in an effort to escape the Arklay forest with as many survivors as possible. Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil Rebel Creation – The Spencer Incident.

I do not own anything to do with the resident evil franchise, that is CAPCOM's.

Prologue.

"You ready for another mansion?"

Erika sighed, looking as if she were heading for somewhere boring and quiet.

"Alright but only this one time alright?"

Rebecca laughed along with Erika, both having no idea what was in store for them.

Chapter 1 – The Spencer Estate.

"Are we there yet?"

Erika was wondering several steps behind Rebecca, dragging her feet behind her looking bored.

"Erika, we'll be there soon."

Erika sighed but quickly recovered her professional and calculating stance when the sudden sound of shuffling feet came from somewhere in front of them.

"Rebecca stop."

Rebecca had already frozen in her tracks, drawing her STARS Berretta just as Erika drew her 87 Target, pointing it through the collection of trees which made up the Arklay mountains forest.

"Grrrr…"

A low pitched growl sounded from not only in front of them but also behind and to the right. Erika heard Rebecca mutter to herself under her breath.

"That's fucking great…"

The smell hit them before the sight did, the putrid smell of rotting flesh that clung to the very atmosphere. There were three of the Cerberuses which now had surrounded them. Erika could hear Rebecca's harsh intake of breath when she saw what was in the mouth of the Cerberus in front of them.

"Is that…"

Rebecca nodded going pale as she shook in terror and disbelief, inside the mouth of the mutated dog in front of them was an arm, its sleeve still attached revealing the once proud emblem of the STARS Alpha team. Rebecca changed from fear to anger as she fired; the sudden change surprising Erika, the shot blew through the upper cranium of the dog to the front, shattering the undead dog's skull, plastering its grey matter over the surrounding earth and trees. The other two dogs pounced at Rebecca who was to slow to retaliate, lucky for her Erika was at full strength, she fired two shots at the creatures before she had even had a good look in their direction. The first bullet ripping into the dog's chest, resulting in very little damage to the creatures overall strength, the second shot impacting just above the creature's neck, shattering the Cerberus's spinal cord, killing it instantly. The Cerberus to the right had already pounced whilst Erika was dealing with the second dog, this final Cerberus connected with Erika ripping at the flesh on her outstretched arm.

"You ugly son of a bitch!"

With her free hand Erika pulled out her knife and repeatedly stabbed at the creature's torso, the monstrosity refusing to let go of her arm.

"How nice of you to stay still…"

Rebecca put her gun barrel directly over the dog's head and fired, the dog feel to the floor, blood leaking out of its fresh bullet hole. Erika examined her arm looking mildly displeased before turning to Rebecca.

"Does this look infected to you?"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh for several seconds before turning back and walking over to the first Cerberus, she bent over taking the gun that was still being clutched in the Alpha's rigamortised hand. Erika kept silent, out of respect for Rebecca's fallen comrade, after a couple of minutes Rebecca stood up holding the Alpha's handgun, Erika gave Rebecca a hug.

"Friend of yours?"

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"More of a work colleague, he was a good man."

Erika let go of Rebecca, she watched as she quickly wiped her tears away, trying to hide them from Erika. With the adrenaline rush over the two continued onwards towards the mansion, painfully aware that they were in for another virus stricken mansion.

"Apparently we're in for another trip through hell."

Rebecca sounded slightly fearful, even though she was trying her hardest to sound confident; Erika patted Rebecca on the back.

"It's not as bad as the last mansion, with the leech queen dead; any surviving leeches would have eaten each other."

Rebecca nodded looking slightly more cheerful, until a sudden thought gripped at her mind.

"What if there are monsters even you don't know about?"

Erika's smile faltered for a second before she managed to change it into a cocky grin.

"We'll come to that later."

And with that the two went silent; barley talking until they came across a graveyard which laid behind a giant mansion, Rebecca spoke over her shoulder to Erika.

"I'm guessing this is the place."

Erika tapped Rebecca's shoulder and pointed at a specific grave.

"Look carefully."

Rebecca concentrated on where Erika was pointing, suddenly seeing what she had meant , the grave looked like it had been dug out from the inside and lying only feet away was a recently re killed zombie lying on its face.

"And over there."

Erika pointed again, this time at the back door to the mansion, where a zombie was mindlessly walking in circles trying to catch some imaginary pray. Rebecca looked disheartened.

"They couldn't have killed all of them could they…"

The two jumped over the graveyards iron fence, walking through the graveyard towards the back door. Erika pulled out her hand gun blowing the brains out of the circling zombie, very little emotion crossing her face as she did. Suddenly the two could hear several shots echo from within the mansion, Rebecca turned to look at Erika, happiness and fear covering her face.

"Someone's alive!"

Rebecca ran for the door, Erika close behind her. Rebecca started to pull the door open when Erika caught up slamming it shut, Rebecca looked at Erika, surprise now in control of her features, whilst on Erika's was anger.

"You! Are you stupid!"

Rebecca couldn't quite manage a full response.

"Wha… I… um…"

Rebecca couldn't find the words, but soon realised what she had done to piss Erika off. Erika still sounded furious as she continued to shout at Rebecca.

"You! Without thinking! Were just going to run in!"

Rebecca looked down at her feet as Erika's rant showed little sign of stopping.

"What if the room was full of monsters?"

By now Rebecca had figured that Erika's rage was born from her protective instinct over Rebecca.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Erika pushed Rebecca behind her softly, indicating to Rebecca that her anger was dissipating.

"Stay behind me, got it?"

Rebecca agreed quietly, staying behind Erika.

"Ok…"

Rebecca sudden thought to change the conversation.

"Your arm, show it to me."

Erika smiled as she stretched her arm out towards Rebecca; her arm had healed several minutes ago, as she was sure Rebecca had already guessed. Rebecca gave her a quick look over.

"We need to get you some new cloths."

From the amount of damage that Erika had taken over all their previous encounters with these B.O.W's her cloths had been ripped to shreds, she had no left or right sleeves, only one of her trouser legs was the right length and her shirt had been ripped below her chest. Erika looked at her cloths her expression becoming softer, her anger now completely gone.

"I want something pretty and practical…"

Rebecca gave Erika a smile and a calculating look; she had only seen Erika as the usually tough tom boyish girl who didn't have these kinds of girly attachments. Rebecca hadn't thought of it before but could easily picture Erika in a stunning evening dress.

"A dress huh… I can see that."

Erika smiled as she prepared to burst through the mansion's back door.

"I've always liked purple."

And with that Erika stormed into what seemed to be the mansions main entrance room, which was empty, nothing and no one dead or alive within the room. Erika took several steps forward allowing Rebecca to close the door behind her.

"Not a soul…"

The second Rebecca said it she felt a cold shiver run though her body. Taking a more detailed examination of the room, they realised that it was very similar to the main entrance in the Marcus Estate, décor wise it was practically identical. Another two shots rang through echoing from somewhere nearby. Even with Erika's more powerful hearing all she could tell was which door the shots had come from but not the exact location.

"Rebecca! Bottom left door!"

The two ran down the stairs and leapt for the door, just stopping short at the last moment. Erika grabbed the handle before looking up at Rebecca.

"3…2…1…Go!"

The two stormed inside the room, guns drawn and outstretched in front of them, the room was empty.

"Shit."

Erika had felt that the sound had only echoed from this room, she had already expected that no one would actually be inside, but the reality still pissed her off. Rebecca seemed to be examining the room, it was very artistic, framed paintings covered the wall's and in the centre of the room was a large statue of a women holding a vase which someone had pushed a large box up to. Opposite the door they had come through was another two doorways one appearing to be just a small offshoot of their current room.

"Let's try that one first."

Erika nodded and moved forward crouching low so that Rebecca could fire over her, the corridor that they had entered had a bend which shortly ended in a dead end, the two took a quick glance over the stuff which was there but came up with nothing. They turned back and started retracing their steps to the statue room when Rebecca stopped Erika.

"Look here."

Rebecca was pointing at a mirror, which on closer inspection had what seemed to be a door handle, which they had missed on their first walk through. Rebecca opened the door a crack whilst Erika kept an eye out behind them.

"Erika you are going to love this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Monster's.

"Erika you are going to love this."

Rebecca opened the door and walked inside, closely followed by Erika who closed the door behind her. Looking around the room made her jaw drop with awe, they had just walked into a dressing room full of cloths. Rebecca had started to pick cloths off of the rail whilst a huge smile was plastered over Erika's face.

"Try this on."

Erika quickly removed her damaged cloths grabbing at what Rebecca was holding out for her, in a matter of seconds Erika had her new cloths on, a blue tube top and a black miniskirt. Erika looked in the mirror and shook her head.

"It's not really me."

Rebecca agreed pulling another set of cloths off the rail which were more practical for their current predicament, A pair of black jeans, along with a purple long sleeve shirt. Rebecca appeared from searching deeper in the room.

"This will be helpful, wear this."

Rebecca pulled out an armoured vest which could hold several spare magazines as well as her knife which would make a much more efficient place than her pocket.

"I love it."

Erika was nearly in tears of happiness over her new cloths; Rebecca gave her another hug whispering in her ear.

"When we get out of here I'll buy you all sorts of pretty cloths."

Rebecca wiped away Erika's tears.

"Come on honey."

Erika nodded and headed back for the door which opened towards the painting room, once there they went to the final door they hadn't tried; again Erika crouched low so that if there was any zombies Rebecca could shoot over her.

"Now!"

Erika opened the door and within seconds had started firing; the door had opened up into a long corridor that had windows covering the right hand side which had been smashed, it only took a second to see what by. Two Cerberuses had started straight for the door upon hearing it open, the two opened fire, their shots ripping at the already rotting flesh, which hung in huge clumps from their horrific bodies. Their mutilated corpses hit the floor only feet from where Rebecca and Erika were firing.

"I hate dog's…"

Rebecca spoke quietly but due to Erika's extremely sharp hearing she might as well have shouted it.

"Are you more of a cat person?"

Rebecca gave Erika a mock smirk.

"Indeed I am."

Rebecca and Erika made their way forward to the bend in the corridor.

"Shit!"

Erika pushed Rebecca to the side as two more dog's jumped at them, using the force of pushing Rebecca Erika managed to dodge the hungry mouths of the creatures grabbing her knife so that she could slash at the closest one as it passed by, once it hit the ground, the creature she had cut had most of its organs spilling from its body where Erika had cut clean through its ribcage. Rebecca and Erika both aimed their guns at the dogs but hesitated, the unharmed dog had pounced at the organ-less one and had proceeded to rip it apart with its jaws. After several seconds of horrified silence, Erika finally fired her gun, killing the previously unharmed monster. Erika wondered over to the one she had cut open and poked it with her boot.

"Dead."

Rebecca spoke up from behind her.

"Yeah, but is it dead… dead?"

Erika looked up and nodded, before shooting the floored dog in the head.

"Definitely."

Now with the event overcome the two headed to the other door at the end of the corridor, as they walked towards it they couldn't help but feel strangely confident, their confidence was short lived. Once they had opened the door an abnormally fast and strong zombie had grabbed Erika and pushed her to the floor.

"Holy shit!"

The strange zombie was getting closer and closer to Erika's face as it tried to take a bite out of her. Rebecca shot the abomination pint blank in the head; it fell to the side, Erika pushing it as hard as she could.

"What the fuck was that?"

Rebecca looked down at Erika who had sat up leaning on her hands.

"This will be one of those monsters I don't know about."

Erika grinned up at Rebecca who mimicked the look.

"Well it looks like…"

The zombie Rebecca had just shot in the head had grabbed Erika's arm and bitten her, Erika's eyes widened in surprise before her usually blue eyes turned into a blood red.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

With her free hand Erika drew her knife from its new holster on her jacket; she repeat ably stabbed at the things head until it let go.

"Die you sick son of a bitch!"

Erika brought down her arm with as much strength as she could, the slashing motion easily cutting through the creatures neck, it's head rolled away finally dead. Erika looked up at Rebecca both of them had turned pale; Erika quickly got onto her side and started throwing up over the floor. Rebecca went to her side, rubbing her back once there, she was having trouble not throwing up as it was already. The two of them gave the now beheaded zombie another grim look, noticing that there were several drastic differences with this zombie compared to the others they had seen. Its hands and feet had turned to claws, its skin had changed to a dark crimson and its teeth had changed into nightmarish jaws as well as this they noticed that unlike normal zombies who started to decay completely the only thing on this creature was that was decaying was the skin if anything its muscle had expanded expediently, which brought the harsh reality that this thing was far stronger than the others and that it probably wasn't alone.

"Crimson head?"

Rebecca said it mockingly, until the name actually seemed to make sense, fitting this creature perfectly. Erika smiled in response to Rebecca's naming of the creature, indeed its flesh was crimson and this one imparticular was currently headless.

"I'll remember that for future reference."

Erika held onto her smile for as long as she could but Rebecca could tell that something was horribly wrong.

"Erika?"

Erika waved her hand trying to shake off Rebecca as she threw up again, this time the vomit was mixed with something crimson.

"Erika!"

Erika spat the last of the blood out of her mouth before looking up at Rebecca trying to look as convincing as normal.

"I'm alright, really."

Erika stood up; Rebecca couldn't help but think that she looked uncharacteristically pale and sick.

"Rebecca let's get going."

Erika started to push Rebecca forward so that she couldn't see the state she was in, Erika couldn't tell what was happening but she knew it had something to do with the crimson heads bite, she felt unbelievably sick and she could tell her skin had gone pale even her vision was starting to go blurry, but what scared her the most was the fact that the bite wasn't healing.

"Erika! Something is wrong!"

Rebecca stopped, not allowing Erika to push her any further; Rebecca turned and was shocked by what she saw. Erika had nearly lost all of her colour, she had gone almost the colour of paper, the only exception was the area around her eyes which had turned a dark purple colour, upon closer inspection Rebecca cold also see that Erika was shining with sweat, all this had happened in the space of around a minute, it wasn't possible for symptoms to appear that quickly, or they thought it wasn't possible.

"Erika…"

Erika tried to move her away but the effort was too much, Rebecca grabbed her hand and started to drag her away through various corridors and rooms. Erika only noticed a couple of things, it was quiet, then the squawking of crows in a well lit room, they were back outside the cool air soothing her slightly, back inside again, the entrance hall if she wasn't mistaken, they made a right. Rebecca stormed through the next room still dragging Erika behind her; they were now in a fabulous dining room, once at the far end they went through a door on the right which led to another corridor, they turned right taking the first left hand door. Inside this room was a staircase, but instead of going up it they went into a room below it. Inside this new room was a bed along with medical storage cabinet, a safe box, and a typewriter, several other odds and ends littered the room but they ignored them. Rebecca brought Erika over to the bed and laid her down onto it.

"Lie down."

Rebecca ran over to the medical cabinet and rummaged through what was in it, Erika started choking on her own blood which had started again to seep out of her mouth, Rebecca ran over and made her sit up as she spat out the expelled blood, Erika managed to speak, her voice only coming out as a quiet whisper.

"Rebecca…"

Erika was looking worse, the purple that had surrounded her eyes had expanded giving her an even more deathly appearance, her eyes were changing between there ocean blue to their blood red, the monster in her was trying to fight whatever was wrong.

"I know I'm not invincible."

Erika managed to grimace through her considerable pain.

"If I'm turning into something… shoot me in the heart."

Rebecca pretended not to hear as she continued bringing out various medicinal bottles.

"If it comes to that I want you to kill me…"

Rebecca turned fury and tears plastered over her face, she slapped Erika hard enough that her cheek actually gained some colour, Erika's cheek near instantly came up with the slap mark, which now had turned a strange combination of yellow and green. Erika looked up in surprise at Rebecca; her tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again!"

Erika felt tears run down her own face; she looked down hiding her face from Rebecca's gaze.

"I don't want to die."

Rebecca smiled through her tears.

"I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Survivor.

"I have a plan."

Erika couldn't see what Rebecca was doing, by this point she could hardly see anything, she fell back down onto the bed exhaustion holding her in place

"Hold on Erika!"

Rebecca ran over to Erika a needle stuck in her own arm as she drew out her blood.

"This is what I guess you would call a cocktail."

Rebecca sat Erika up against the edge of the bed leaning against the wall.

"This is a mixture of various drugs varying for adrenaline to anaesthetics…"

Rebecca cringed as she pulled out the needle in her arm and mixed her blood with the cocktail.

"And my blood."

Once finished mixing the final product, Rebecca inserted the syringe into Erika's arm and pumped the blood into her body. Erika shivered as Rebecca pushed the cocktail into her blood stream and after several seconds of silence she convulsed, falling of the bed.

"Erika!"

Erika looked at Rebecca a painful smile on her face.

"It's working."

Erika continued to convulse and spasm, Rebecca could see Erika's veins pulsing, forcing the antidote throughout her body. Erika was on her hands and knee's putting her hand out towards Rebecca signalling her to stay back.

"This is not going to be pretty…"

Erika retched several times after speaking out, Rebecca went to comfort Erika but she pushed her back away from her. She threw up violently, but only blood was pouring through her mouth, Rebecca was perplexed, the blood that was coming out of Erika was a strange colour and even the consistency seemed unusual, it was almost a dark green colour. Erika continued coughing up blood for several minutes before Rebecca could see the colour returning to her face, she had stopped shaking as well as sweating.

"Looks like I'm back in business."

Erika gave Rebecca a small grin, wiping away at the remaining sweat that coated her face, Rebecca fell to her knees, happiness weakening her legs ability to stand , Erika crawled over to her and brought her into a hug as Rebecca continued repeating under her breath.

"Thank god."

Erika gave Rebecca another weak grin as well as a thumbs up; the two remained sat down for at least another five minutes, not speaking just taking a break and a rest. Once they stood back up they headed straight for the door.

"Back to business."

Rebecca sounded confident but Erika could tell she was still worried about her.

"I'm alright really."

The two carefully left the room when a sudden thought struck Erika.

"How did you know where to go?"

Rebecca blinked, the question taking her slightly by surprise.

"In big mansions like this, medical rooms are commonly under the staircase in case of earthquakes and other natural occurrences."

Erika nodded in understanding as they climbed up the staircase; suddenly the two heard a rapid succession of gun shots from somewhere reasonably close, the two looked at each other before Erika sighed.

"Let's run for it."

The two of the ran in the direction they had heard the gunfire, several more sounding as they got closer, Erika tried to remember which way they had come, but lost count after several rights and lefts, Erika couldn't be bothered, all the corridors looked the same to her. Suddenly they stopped, In front of them was a large double door which Erika was sure the gunshots had come from, Rebecca moved to the side looking at something.

"Look at this."

Rebecca pointed at a shotgun and a Molotov that was lying on the floor, whoever had fired must have been taken by surprise, leaving the heavy support behind. Erika picked up the shotgun and passed it to Rebecca.

"Semi-automatic, seven shots when fully loaded."

Rebecca checked the shotgun, revealing that the gun only had four shots remaining.

"Better than nothing."

Rebecca grinned and turned to Erika, watching as she carefully attached the Molotov to her armoured vest.

"Hey."

Erika sounded reasonably surprise in a happy way; she bent down and picked up a silver zippo that was lying on the floor

"Must be my lucky day."

Returning back to the business at hand grabbed one of the double doors handles, whilst Rebecca took hold of the other.

"3…2…1…Go!"

The two burst into the room and scanned its contents.

"It's a library…"

Erika could hear something, the sound of slithering. Erika could sense the monstrous energy that was coming from this creature and was trying to mentally prepare herself for its size before it got to close. It came into view and no amount of preparation could have helped Erika, both of them were utterly awed.

"Fucking hell…"

A snake of unimaginable size had appeared before them, they couldn't even begin to guess how long the thing was but what gained their attention was the fact that its jaws could easily swallow them whole.

"Back away slowly…"

Rebecca wrapped her fingers around Erika's wrist and slowly pulled her backwards, trying to return to the library's double doors. The snake knew what they were planning and with one flick of its tail blocked off their escape route. The monster looked at them, its curved mouth looking similar to that of a demonic smile. It opened its jaws and charged at Erika.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Erika continued to shout as she only just managed to jump out of the way, on he had landed she turned to shout at Rebecca.

"Rebecca! Get behind the bookshelf!"

Rebecca didn't move for safety, instead she drew the shotgun from its temporary home on her back, she aimed for the massive things skull and pulled the trigger.

"Three!"

The shotgun roared into life, as the recently fired shell burst at the snake.

"Two!"

Erika was preparing to strike back at the creature, slightly proud at Rebecca's bravado.

"One!"

Rebecca went silent, the clicking of the empty shotgun braking her out of her fierce attack.

"Empty…"

The snake turned its attention to Rebecca, not noticing as Erika lined up her handgun with the giant monster, she waited until she was positive of where the bullet would hit and fired. The 9mm bullet tore through the snakes left eye. The snake screamed but in a matter of seconds had recovered from the initial pain; it twisted its body and charged at Erika.

"O shit!"

Erika's speed could only just match that of the snakes, which had taken her by surprise, but looking at their current predicament both Erika and the creature were at a stalemate. Erika was holding the monsters massive jaws open, using both hands to hold the upper jaw whilst using one leg to hold down the lower.

"Your breath stinks."

Even in such a serious situation Erika couldn't help but joke.

"Hey!"

Several shots hit the top of the snake's head, the bullets doing little if anything to wound the giant beast that still refused to falter in front of Erika.

"Rebecca is that you?"

Erika took glance to where the voice was coming from, the second floor of the library standing at the top of a ladder was another women, she was older than Rebecca and carried the appearance of someone who was definitely a professional.

"Jill!"

Rebecca had shouted back at the women just as Erika's gaze had returned to look down the snake's throat. Erika's arms had started to shake from the effort and strain the creature was forcing on her. Jill continued to fire at the monster, amazement on her face at the girl who was holding it by the mouth, when suddenly the girl shouted at her.

"Jill right? Get down!"

Erika had got a sudden idea whilst staring down the throat of the creature, one that could save all their lives. She glanced at Rebecca.

"Rebecca get behind that bookshelf!"

Rebecca had guessed what Erika was about to do when she saw one of her hands move from the creatures upper jaw to the lighter she had picked up only minutes earlier, she flicked it open and lit it, moving the flame down to the cloth that was stuck in the top of the Molotov that was attached to her vest.

"Burn baby burn."

Erika put the zippo back quickly; she pulled out the Molotov and threw it inside the giant creature's mouth and with the grace of a ballerina she curved to the side letting go of the snake when flew forward head first into a bookshelf before suddenly flames were bursting out of the creatures mouth as its inside were burnt and charred. It took one last look at Erika and moved towards her before finally falling to the ground, all in all it wasn't the most impressive death for something so utterly fierce but it got the job done. Jill watched in awe as the scene appeared before her eyes, she climbed down the ladder and ran over to Rebecca grabbing her into a hug.

"Rebecca you're alright!"

Jill was happy she had finally found another survivor and especially happy that she had found Rebecca, the girl Rebecca was with stayed slightly back not wanting to get in the way of their happy reunion.

"Chris, Barry and Wesker are all somewhere…"

Jill froze as she saw the snake twitch, it had one last strike in it, Jill pushed Rebecca away and waited for the fangs to pierce her body. Jill opened her eyes and turned slowly on the spot and gazed down the throat of the but beast, the girl Rebecca was with, was currently again in between its jaws again, but this time something was different, the upper jaw was being held open by her shoulder, the lower jaw jammed open by her left leg. Blood was pouring down her thigh where the snake's fang had pierced her leg, but this wasn't what Jill was thinking about.

"Erika are you ok!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Garden Party.

"Erika are you ok!"

Rebecca was shouting at Erika who didn't seem to hear any of what she was saying, Jill finally managed to pinpoint what was so absurd about what she was looking at, the veins throughout her body were bulging, her eyes had turned dark red and the most worrying thing was her hand.

"I didn't know you were still alive, if you hadn't moved I would have walked away."

Erika's hand had transformed into a giant claw that would have made even a hunter think twice.

"Now you have to die!"

Erika put all her force into ripping her hand through the roof of the snake's mouth, the creatures remaining eye rolled back in its socket as Erika's claw made its way through the monsters brain and then eventually the things entire skull. Jill raised her gun at Erika who turned and took a step towards her, the look in Erika's eyes still undeniably something only a monster could possess.

"Stop!"

Rebecca pushed Jill's gun down before she grabbed a hold of Erika, hugging her close to her chest.

"It's ok Erika! It's ok…"

Rebecca continued to repeat the words for Erika's sake. Erika paused, her eyes returning to their dazzling blue; she looked down at her clawed hand covering it up as best she could. She started to choke as blood trickled down her mouth, her hand had now returned to normal. She waved at Jill a pour grin across her face.

"Hi… My names Erika…"

Erika looked down shyly very much aware that her introduction wasn't the best; Jill took a look at Erika then at Rebecca who stood beside her.

"Erika, that's a nice name."

Erika looked up upon hearing Jill's response, a smile now on her face.

"My names Jill Valentine."

Erika saluted to Jill, still not fully understanding its meaning but knowing it was something respectable.

"You have a nice name to."

Jill smiled politely at Erika before turning her attention to Rebecca.

"I don't suppose I could have my shotgun back, Rebecca?"

Rebecca went red, suddenly embarrassed.

"Of course Miss Valentine."

Jill took the shotgun out of Rebecca's hands her facial expression irritated.

"Stop with the Miss Valentine thing, it's just Jill or Valentine."

Rebecca nodded still red faced, Erika watched in confusion not understanding Rebecca's sudden strange way of communicating. Rebecca seemed to sense Erika's questions building up.

"Miss Valentine… I mean Jill…"

Jill smiled as Rebecca used her name.

"Jill is my idol."

This time it was Jill who went a little red at being called an 'idol'.

"Jill was the first female member of STARS she's a real hero."

Rebecca continued to rant and rave over Jill's past even after Erika had stopped listening, Jill walked over to Erika, apparently neither of them were listening to Rebecca anymore.

"It's nice to meet you Erika."

Erika smiled and nodded.

"You to."

Suddenly Rebecca stopped as the three could hear faint shots coming from somewhere within the mansion.

"We've got to find everyone and get out of here."

Jill was reloading her shotgun with the bullets she had in her pack.

"Outside I think I've found a way out."

Rebecca and Jill both turned their full attention to Jill.

"Through the back I' found a way that led to some sort of gardener's house, I came back to get some equipment I'd left behind."

Jill patted her shotgun.

"Then I heard shots, I followed them and then I ended up here."

Now that Jill had finished her short explanation of what had happened that led her to this place, they decided that they should get going to this gardener's house. The three of them headed through various rooms, none of which seemed to have anything of any value to them, they didn't even come across anymore zombies, their journey through the mansion was eerily quiet. Finally they got outside, when suddenly Erika was alerted to danger when the flapping of wings and the 'caw' of the crows caught her ears. An unusually large crow perched on the gate only a foot or so away from Rebecca was standing. Erika pushed herself in front of Rebecca and swiped at the crow.

"There infected run."

Once Erika had finished speaking, the three bolted through the grand garden, the crows just behind them.

"Over there!"

Jill pointed at the gate a little to their right, Rebecca slid over as she tried to re adjust where she was running to, the crow's descended upon her.

"Fuck off."

Erika stood in front of Rebecca blocking her from the crows who seemed reluctant to attack after hearing Erika's growl. Erika outstretched one arm behind her picking Rebecca up to her feet.

"The gate go!"

Erika shouted at Rebecca as she backed away slowly towards the gate Jill was holding open, Rebecca ran through only after making sure that Erika was only Feet behind her, the crows stopped following and decided to sit on the gat eyeing the three hungrily.

"Another graveyard… great."

The three had found themselves in a reasonably small graveyard, opposite them was the through route.

"Arhhhhh…"

A low moan rumbled through the graveyard as two zombies appeared from around a gravestone, Erika pulled out her gun when suddenly two shots rang out from her left. Jill had fired two shots both hitting the zombies perfectly in the head; they crumbled to the ground, lifeless once again. Erika nudged Rebecca shoulder.

"Why can't you shot like that?"

Rebecca gave Erika a playful punch.

"Shut up."

Jill grinned as she listened to the other two's conversation, when suddenly a zombies hand grabbed out of its grave and caught Erika's ankle. Taken completely by surprise Erika didn't react fast enough, the zombie pulled its head up out of the grave and bit her leg.

"Fuck…"

Erika stomped on the zombies head with her free foot and broke clean through its skull, destroying its brain.

"Your infected…"

Jill's voice was quiet as she raised her gun.

"Sorry."

Jill fired, Erika dodged and Rebecca was shouting.

"Put your gun down!"

Jill looked sorry but purposeful.

"I'm sorry Rebecca but she's been bitten."

Rebecca looked over at Erika who shrugged not looking particularly offended.

"Erika could you explain it to Jill please."

Erika opened her mouth then closed it, ginning.

"You do it."

Rebecca gave Erika a look of sarcastic anger before turning to Jill.

"Erika is already infected…"

Jill didn't look like she was going to be patient, Rebecca gave Erika another look with a serious face which Erika could tell the meaning behind, she nodded in reply. Rebecca turned back to Jill.

"Erika is an Umbrella experiment."

Jill gave Erika another long look, her hand twitching over her gun.

"You mean like those monsters?"

Erika looked more hurt than angry, but she had already expected to be treated this way, she looked down at her feet not wanting to look her in the eye. Jill continued.

"What if she's going to kill us when we're busy or taking a break."

Rebecca looked furious and shouted at Jill.

"Erika will never harm any good people!"

Jill finally let it slide, she turned to Erika.

"Sorry nothing personal."

Erika nodded accepting her apology, thinking that she was lucky Jill only went so far and that she trusted Rebecca enough to let a 'monster' follow her around, finally the three headed through the gate at the other end of the graveyard. Once through they immediately saw the gardeners house that Jill had told them about, they headed straight for the building all Rebecca and Jill wondering the same thing.

"Why aren't there any zombies?"

Rebecca said it out loud when suddenly Erika shivered.

"There's something in there…"

Jill gave Erika a wary look whilst Rebecca looked proud at her senses.

"Anything big?"

Erika waved her hand to express her un-sureness.

"It's unusual but just its presence is making everything stay far away."

Jill sighed looking like the joy at the lack of zombies had been a miracle that had been revealed as fraud.

"So whatever is in there is far stronger than the zombies… Great…"

Erika grinned devilishly.

"You scared of a little challenge?"

Jill looked amused at the verbal spur.

"It's not even a challenge."

They headed for the building entrance, taking nearly no time at all, Jill straightened her back pulling her shotgun from her shoulder's.

"You ready?"

Erika and Rebecca both looked at Jill, determination in their eyes.

"Go!"

The three stormed into the building examining every aspect of the wooded constructions interior.

"Empty." "Clear." "Nothing."

The three all voiced their ways of expressing the hallway was devoid of any life, Jill walked ahead, signalling to the other two to follow behind her. She stopped in front of a specific door, looking back at the other two before opening the door.

"Over there"

Jill pointed at a hatch on the floor at the back of the room, she ran straight over to it and pushed in the key, Rebecca looked over Jill's shoulder a slightly smug expression across her face.

"Couldn't pick the lock huh?"

Rebecca's voice was playfully teasing; Jill looked up at Rebecca a slight glint in her eye.

"It's too complicated a lock for the tools I have at hand."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, looking slightly mischievous.

"Ur huh."

Jill gave Rebecca another look before she turned the key in the lock, opening the hatch.

"I could totally open the lock if I had my tools."

They looked down the hatch, a ladder leading down to what appeared to be some form of laboratory basement, whatever it was, it was must have been huge.

"Down there I guess."

Erika spoke; the silence was starting to get to her. Jill and Rebecca both turned around nodding.

"Yeah…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Water Wonderland.

"Yeah…"

With that they were heading down the ladder into the previously unknown laboratory, once down they realised that were they had entered must have been only a small fraction of the overall complex. All the walls were grey and large painted numbers and letters appeared to have been used to identify where whoever had entered were, that was if they actually knew the map. The three followed the path in front of them, when suddenly a soft patterning of something unseen caught Erika's attention.

"Don't move."

Erika looked around whilst the other two just looked confused. Erika took a leap back just as a giant spider descended from the ceiling. Both Jill and Rebecca wore the same horrified expression on their faces, whereas Erika just looked at the creature like any of the other monsters that they had encountered. Jill fired her shotgun, hitting the spider in the face obliterating it completely; the three were silent until Erika burst into laughter.

"You should have seen you're faces!"

Erika continued chuckling to herself even after she started spitting up blood, she quickly wiped it away. Jill turned to Erika an un-amused expression on her face.

"I hate spiders."

Erika they looked at Rebecca who was just muttering to herself.

"So many legs…"

Erika couldn't hold it in, she started to laugh again but as they rounded the corner of the labs corridor the laughter quickly died in her throat, Rebecca looked at Erika noticing the sudden change, she had gone extremely pale ridiculously quickly; she wrapped her fingers to intertwine with Erika's.

"What's wrong?"

Erika looked into Rebecca's face, the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes.

"12 years…"

Rebecca remembered suddenly the lab with broken glass that she had entered back in the Marcus estate.

"12 Years I was locked in that tube…"

Rebecca remembered watching DR Marcus's recordings and how she had seen her in the tube filled with water, connected to god knows what. Rebecca looked back at what had Erika's mental state in such turmoil. In front of them was a metal double door with a grate underneath, water had leaked through meaning that the room beyond had flooded. Rebecca stroked the back of Erika's hand.

"It's ok; you don't have to be afraid."

Rebecca continued to sooth Erika until she seemed to have regained some of the colour in her face, Rebecca moved in front of Erika to look her in the face.

"You feeling better?"

Erika nodded, her childish side coming out.

"Ok…"

Jill waited patiently, assuming that there was a very good reason for the way in which Erika had reacted. Rebecca turned to Jill, Erika's hand still wrapped firmly in her own.

"You ready?"

Jill nodded as she wadded into the water reaching the door and opening it, Rebecca moved slowly into the clear liquid to follow Jill, pausing when she felt a slight tug on her arm, turning around Rebecca saw that Erika had stopped less than an inch away from the water.

"Erika, it's okay."

Erika nodded and took an extremely slow step forward into the water; she was panicking slightly, but had started to walk forward at a reasonable pace.

"It's cold…"

She looked up at Rebecca, forcing a grin to her face.

"My water was warm."

The two continued on following Jill through the door. This new room they had entered was circular and had a catwalk which bent around the majority of the room, until it reached a slightly raised area which ended at another metal door. The three looked into the water, this time it was Jill who comforted Erika.

"See, nothing to worry about."

The three had made it nearly half way towards the metal door when suddenly Erika went rigid, Rebecca turned to face Erika.

"Hey what's wrong, we're nearly there."

Erika's mouth was opening and closing but no noise escaped her lips, instead she started to spit up blood which made her go into a panic, in a mad rush she tried to wipe the blood on her cloths not allowing it to touch the water.

"I made a mistake…"

Erika continued to wipe madly at her blood as fast as she could on to her cloths, she had realised that through her fear of water she'd missed a vital sense of hers which had been going off.

"It's not safe."

Rebecca and Jill heard the sound of water being cut through at a tremendous speed, they turned to face it, the horror clutching at the hearts.

"Run!"

The three ran, Rebecca and Jill still not entirely able to accept the existence of the creature following them. Only inches behind them a loud crunching accompanied by the sound of ripping metal. Jill faltered as the creature they couldn't accept existed crashed into the wall in front of her.

"It's a shark."

It was a shark, but not as they or anyone had ever seen, this monster had none of the majestic terror of a normal shark; this was something truly monstrous, not a trace of the spectacular grace that it used to have possessed. The one in front of Jill swam backwards and prepared to re charge at the three panicked humans it had just missed.

"We're close now keep running!"

Rebecca was still dragging Erika behind her by the hand and practically threw her at Jill, who had just made it above the water. Jill grabbed Erika just before Rebecca managed to join them. Jill could feel the raw terror that emanated through every one of Erika's shivers; she took another look at Erika only just really seeing how young she really had to be.

"Only a child…"

Jill remembered when she was around her age; she had followed her father around non-stop, always relying on him when she needed help. Jill took a look at the water as Rebecca took Erika out of her hands, there were two big fins cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter when suddenly they scarped and a single fin which put the other two to shame practically flew through the water before stopping dead watching them with its cold dead lifeless eyes.

"Sharks can't do that."

Jill watched as it remained perfectly still.

"They physical cannot stop or there'll die…"

They'd had enough and slammed through the doors, nearly falling down a sudden drop that appeared before them, Jill leaned over looking down.

"The drop wouldn't have killed us… but it would have hurt."

Jill headed down the ladder first, allowing Rebecca and Erika some private time, Rebecca had gone back to soothing Erika, stroking her head.

"Your such a brave girl, you got that."

Erika nodded, tears steadily flowing from her eyes from the terror she'd been in from the combination of water and anything that used water to kill.

"I want to go back up…"

Rebecca could see the fear mixed with anxiety in Erika's eyes and decided she wanted to go up to.

"We'll be back up there soon; we just have to find what Jill's looking for."

Erika nodded and headed down the ladder letting go of Rebecca's hand, Rebecca followed after her and joined Erika and Jill at the bottom.

"Over here."

Jill pointed to a bulkhead style door and tried to open it as Erika went back to Rebecca's side but this time didn't hold on to her hand.

"It won't open."

Jill looked around seeing a small control room to their right with windows showing what was happening in the water, she couldn't see any of the sharks so she continued. Erika and Rebecca followed after Jill who was now tapping on a computer.

"Find anything?"

Rebecca spoke getting Jill's attention; in reply Jill turned away from the monitor she had been working on to them.

"Neptune?"

On the monitor was some form of data spread of the monster shark which had been christened 'Neptune'. Suddenly behind them came an alarming crash, turning to see made all of them terrified. The biggest of the Neptune's had rammed the reinforced glass window in an attempt to get to them. Erika could almost hear the Neptune's intense hunger, suddenly red lights were flashing and alarms were being sounded.

"Pressure fixation, bulkhead sealed, activate emergency shutter to unlock doors."

Jill had already started madly pressing buttons, closely followed by Rebecca as Erika just stared at the Neptune properly for the first time, her terror losing out to another feeling.

"Tragic..."

Erika watched as the once magnificent and majestic creature thrashed into the glass un-relentlessly, a huge crack appeared in the window, water started to trickle in. Erika watched as the water ran down the glass and reached to floor and then at Rebecca and Jill who were still un-relentlessly continued to search through every computer looking for this emergency shutter activation program when suddenly something caught Erika's attention, under the computer desk that Jill had just finished searching through was a large flashing switch. Erika wondered over still staring at it, a label just above it 'Emergency shutter and drainage switch.' Erika pulled it, hearing the click of the switch hitting the system, Rebecca and Jill looked up in surprise as a large metal shutter closed over the glass and the sound of the water being drained could be through the metal shutter. The two looked back at Erika, who was smiling back at them pointing at the switch.

"It's big enough, isn't it?"

The other two could easily recognise the sarcastic tone in Erika's voice, they responded looking mildly irritated.

"Yeah, alright."

Rebecca wondered over to Erika's side.

"Feeling better now huh?"

Erika smiled and nodded, she was looking much healthier than she did five minutes ago, Jill walked past Erika and patted her shoulder before returning her attention to the bulkhead door, this time achieving the result she wanted.

"Finally."

The door swung open and the three headed through it to what looked like an incredibly damp lab.

"That explains why it wouldn't open."

Jill spoke under her breath; she was looking at another of the 'secure' windows which had been utterly destroyed.

"It must have been flooded; the pressure would have kept the door completely sealed."

The three continued around the lab coming across one of the smaller Neptune's which was flailing around without much purpose, the three decided to just go around the creature giving it plenty of space. They eventually reached another door, which Erika direly hoped was the final room. Jill pushed the door open and groaned, once inside the room the other two could see why, this was indeed the last room, it had been half flooded the water remained about two feet deep only steps in front of them, currently they were on a raised part of the room, which was enough to keep Erika mildly happy. The opposite side of the room had another raised platform which had various technical looking devices along with some other non-important looking things, and lying right in the middle of the platform was a metallic silver briefcase.

"The briefcase…"

Jill spoke, leaving no doubt in their minds that what they had come all the way down here for was indeed that briefcase and now all that separated them from their goal was the giant Neptune that was remaining perfectly still.

"Is it dead?"

Jill and Rebecca both looked at Erika who shrugged, she looked puzzled as well as wary of the water.

"I don't know…"

Erika took a couple of steps back, looking as if she was calculating something.

"What are you doing?"

Jill looked confused as Erika started running forward and leapt over the water and the shark just barely making it to the other side. Erika looked back at the other two giving them a proud smile, she picked up the briefcase and prepared herself to go and wade through the water back to Rebecca and Jill, Erika slowly put a foot into the water. The Neptune leapt twisting its head toward Erika who had fallen backwards in a combination of fear, surprise and reflex. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth had fallen open, she could hear its laughter melting into its hunger as it continued to flail around. Gunshots broke Erika out of her terror, looking past the Neptune, Erika could see both Rebecca and Jill firing repeatedly at the monster, Erika took another quick look around the platform and saw something which could easily change her current predicament.

"Stop firing!"

The gunfire fell silent as Erika's voice continued to reverberate around the room, she stood p grinning as she pushed in one of the basic consoles into the water before wondering over to another of the consoles and flicked a few switches, turning the machine on. Electricity poured from the machine and into the now submerged console, the Neptune fried in seconds, the electric current finding only the monsters body to flow into. Several seconds past, the smell of burnt fish filling the room, much to the threes disgust. Erika turned the console off and headed back to Rebecca and Jill, as she did she threw the suitcase at Jill who caught it instinctly. Rebecca grabbed Erika the second she was close enough.

"That was amazing Erika!"

Rebecca continued to express how thoroughly impressed she was with Erika, whist this was going on Jill opened the suitcase pulling out a hexagonal shaped block with the red and white Umbrella logo.

"The last key."

Rebecca and Erika weren't particularly listening; the three headed back to the control room and went up the ladder, coming to the cylindrical catwalk.

"Nearly back at the top."

Rebecca spoke with a soft gentle tone as she reassured Erika that they were nearly back on dry land. Erika nodded a smile growing across her face as she heard the great news. They went back through the double doors and up the ladder, now thankfully back in the gardener's house.

"See, back up the top."

Erika nodded, her smile not retreating from her features.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Erika sighed as she became aware of how childish she had been whilst down in the lab and how Jill and Rebecca would probably see her just as a child after her little outbursts.

"With this we should nearly be out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Screams of the Past. 

"With this we should nearly be out."

Jill looked over at the two and couldn't help but notice how utterly worn out they seemed, turning back she opened the door and stepped through, closely followed by the other two. The three backtracked through the building, finally getting to the front door; Jill had just grabbed the door handle when suddenly Erika stopped her, Jill quickly faced Erika looking surprised.

"The aura is gone…"

Erika was sniffing the air similar to how a bloodhound would sniff out its prey, once finished with sensing through the air she looked around as if she could see through the walls.

"Some zombies have already found the house."

Jill nodded gripping her Berretta with a bit more force as she opened the door and took a peak outside, the three could hear the sounds of at least two zombies blindly trudging through the woods. Jill this time opened the door fully bringing her handgun to eye level and fired at the closest of the two zombies which crumpled to the floor, only mere seconds after Jill had fired Erika had blown away the second one both terminated with very little consequence. Jill and Rebecca looked around optimistically whilst Erika's concentration had been consumed by a single point in between the trees. Erika opened her mouth a fraction similar to how a dog did when threatened, she dared her teeth and a low growl started to emanate from her throat. She brought up her gun and aimed somewhere into the distance, Rebecca tapped Erika's shoulder, she was confused but Erika seemed not to notice.

"Erika what is it?"

Erika still didn't look away but this time did answer.

"Crimson heads."

Rebecca's expression turned grim as she turned to Jill.

"Get out your shotgun."

Jill looked at the other two, unaware of what was going on, but well aware that it was bad.

"What is it?"

Jill voiced her lack of knowledge, shotgun in hand as she saw two figures appear from the direction Erika was aiming, she sighed.

"Is that all?"

Jill looked slightly bewildered as to why they were so tense about these two zombies.

"What makes a crimson head special?"

The crimson heads started running, taking Jill completely by surprise. Erika started firing repeatedly, breaking the knees of the closest of the crimson heads which fell to the floor and proceeded to crawl towards them. Jill final regained some composure, she fired her shotgun at the second ripping its arm clean off, much to horror it didn't even falter, she fired again, this time hitting it in the upper chest around the base of the neck, it fell to the floor and appeared dead.

"That wasn't that hard."

Erika went over to the crawling zombie and fired excessively into its head, Jill just watched looking puzzled.

"Why are you…"

The crimson head that Jill had been shooting at was getting back up, for the second time in minutes Jill was completely surprised. Rebecca fired at the standing crimson, whilst Erika had started hacking at the first one's neck, eventually cutting it clean off. Rebecca and Jill had downed the second crimson again and Erika pounced on it, following the same approach that she did with the first she hacked and slashed at the things neck until its head actually rolled off. Erika stood up looking down at her cloths which were covered in the crimson heads strange purple blood.

"My clothes are ruined again!"

Erika screamed in anger as Rebecca just started laughing. Erika stopped screaming so that she could give Rebecca the evil eye.

"It's not funny!"

Jill ignored the two's arguing and went over to examine the corpses of the so called 'crimson heads'.

"They ran…"

Erika and Rebecca went silent, both looking over at the puzzled Jill.

"We don't know what they are."

Jill looked over at them when Erika specifically caught her attention.

"They are far more infectious than any of the other normal zombies."

Erika rolled up her sleeve pointing at a bite mark which still hadn't healed.

"One of them bit me; I didn't know what was going to happen."

Rebecca grabbed a hold of Erika's arm and examined it thoroughly.

"Why didn't you say it had fully healed yet?"

Erika flinched at Rebecca angry tone, clearly furious with her; Erika decided to look at her feet.

"It was healing slowly, so I didn't think it was necessary…"

Rebecca continued to inspect Erika's arm from a variety of angles before finally responding.

"It doesn't look infected."

Rebecca let go of Erika's arm, she still looked slightly upset as she headed of back to the mansion, leaving Jill and Erika to jog to catch up to her. The three went back through the graveyard and headed back through the garden, the crows this time leaving them alone. Once inside Rebecca was still giving Erika the silent treatment.

"Through here."

Jill pointed at the door where the picture room which lead outside was, Jill opened it, but before heading through it Erika grabbed her and threw her backwards.

"Get back!"

Erika put as much force as she could into her elbow and concentrated that force in one direction, it connected with something fast, large and green, the thing fell back several feet.

"Hunter!"

Erika drew her gun and fired just as the hunter took a swipe at her with its large ferocious talons, its claw scrapped her gun, knocking it out of her hand, now that they were in close combat Rebecca and Jill couldn't shoot to help her.

"Erika get away from it!"

Rebecca was shouting at Erika, she knew that Erika was a lot faster than the Hunter and would easily have a chance to escape. The hunter paused before turning to Rebecca; it took a step forward when suddenly Erika pounced on it stabbing at its chest with her knife. The hunter screamed as it writhed in agony, eventually managing to throw her off, as it did its claw connected with Erika's back. She was screaming before she even hit the floor, the pain unfathomable. Now that she was on the floor Rebecca and Jill fired at the hunter, their shots puncturing the vile things scale like skin, eventually the creature fell to its knees, not able to withstand the barrage. Jill stepped up to it taking her shotgun and aiming at the creatures face from only inches away.

"Survive this."

Jill fired, thee hunters skull flying in every direction. Rebecca ran to Erika and examined her back; the armoured vest had done little to protect Erika. Rebecca inspection had told her enough, Erika was in bad condition. Jill had opened one of the doors behind them, one that opened up into some form of small study room.

"Get her in here!"

Jill went ahead and threw everything of the study's table so that it was completely clear. Rebecca brought Erika in, as she held her for support, once at the table Rebecca laid her down on her front and started to recheck her back. Jill went over and made sure that the door was secure, Rebecca took off Erika's vest as well as her shirt that she had been so happy about.

"Erika, how does it feel?"

Now that Rebecca had taken off Erika's shirt, she could get a much better look at the extent of Erika's injury. Erika looked up at Rebecca as best she could.

"It's severed some of my nerves."

Erika cringed as Rebecca started to clean the wound, Jill watched from the door as the two continued talking about her wound as if it was nothing to even think twice about, after a while Erika noticed the expression on Jill's face.

"It heals faster if it's clean."

Jill looked surprised at the sudden response, but smiled back in reply.

"How fast do you heal?"

Erika looked up towards Rebecca before answering; she seemed to be working something out.

"Probably about twenty minutes."

Jill's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Lucky, you should have seen Rebecca's face when you got hit."

Erika grinned at Jill before giving Rebecca another look.

"She's seen me through worse, I'll be fine."

Rebecca nodded, Erika was only just realising that she was indeed very pale.

"I know, but you always got back up except for when it looked like you really were going to die."

Erika grabbed Rebecca's hand which had started shaking.

"Like I'm gunna die any time soon."

Erika's voice had become comforting as she gripped Rebecca's hand, Jill watched in silence, seeing Erika calm down Rebecca from her near hysterical state, Suddenly Jill's attention was brought back to Erika's back which was now healing in front of her eyes, sewing together nerves and flesh like it was nothing.

"Amazing…"

Jill was in awe of Erika's intense ability to heal, Erika seemed to notice and stretched as far as she could, she strained her neck to try and catch just a glimpse of her back.

"Is it finished?"

She jumped up, her top half still bear; she picked up the cloths eyeing them dis-heartedly.

"I liked those cloths…"

The back of the shirt and the armoured vest were completely shredded, Erika still put them on, obviously she was cold enough not to be too fussy.

"Well."

Erika had finished putting back on her cloths and looked between the two.

"Let's get going."

Jill grinned at Erika's optimistic smile.

"Alright let's go."

Jill headed for the door and opened it, slowly looking out for any monsters that could be hanging around.

"All clear."

The three headed out, they walked around the hunter's corpse and opened the door that they had originally intended to go through. Jill took a quick glimpse at the other two who both looked determined. The room they had entered had several large paintings covering the walls and there was a healthy breeze rustling through the room's interior.

"It's still open."

Jill stayed at the front whilst the other two followed silently, they all turned around the corner and headed for the outside, without any zombies or other monsters they continued on undisturbed the three aimed straight for the mansions back door, and with an immense feeling of Déjà vu opened the door and once again were in the mansions main hallway. Jill ran down the stairs.

"Follow me!"

Erika and Rebecca both ran to catch up, following Jill they had taken a sharp turn at the bottom of the stairs and ran underneath the staircase itself. Jill had stopped in front of an out of place metal gate, which had a hexagonal shape gap in the middle.

"Abra kadabra."

Jill placed the hexagonal key they had received from the suitcase into the gap, once inserted there was a loud clunking followed by the sounds of bolts being unlocked, with one final clang the door swung open. The three were all smiling at their fortune when suddenly a loud echoing pain filled wail filled the staircase they had just unlocked. Jill and Rebecca both looked slightly worried at the sound, but when Rebecca turned to look at Erika, their fear looked like nothing. Erika looked completely freaked out; she seemed to be mouthing something which wouldn't manifest as actual words.

"Erika?"

Erika jumped slightly as she snapped out of her lost state.

"Yes?"

Rebecca could see Erika was still deep in thought over something she couldn't quite grasp, but her expression told her that whatever it was it must be serious.

"Do you know what that was?"

Erika looked away, she seemed to have returned to her lost in thought state of mind.

"No."

Erika started to head down the staircase, leaving the other two slightly behind as she spoke again so softly Rebecca couldn't quite catch it.

"Maybe…"

Rebecca was slightly lost, she didn't know if she had heard correctly but she could feel in the atmosphere that something was probably going to devastate her. She caught up to Erika and glanced at her face, any questions she had stayed lodged In her throat, the expression on Erika's face showed an expression she couldn't work out and she couldn't tell if she wanted to. Continuing down the staircase the three remained silent, only their echoing footsteps seemed alive; this went on for several minutes before they came to a ladder.

"I'll go first."

Erika practically jumped down, the two heard a soft thump as she hit the bottom, she gazed around the new room that she had entered and couldn't help but feel thoroughly creeped out, it was just a raised platform in what seemed to be a large cave, but on the centre of the platform was what made her feel sick, There was a large unmarked stone coffin.

"It's clear!"

Her senses could tell that there were no B.O.W's in the immediate vesicatory, so her glance remained fairly unprofessional as she didn't really want this place imbedded in her memory. Moments later Rebecca and Jill had got to the bottom of the ladder.

"Hello Jill."

Erika had completely missed him, but there was a man now behind them.

"Barry!"

Rebecca and Jill both sounded surprised as well as happy.

"How did you get here?"

Barry pulled his revolver from its holster and pointed it at Jill.

"Barry?"

Barry looked tormented; obviously something had him in a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry Jill but if I don't, they'll kill my family."

Jill could tell that Barry wasn't lying, but she had no intention of dying here. In a previously unseen display of speed, Jill managed to knock the revolver out of Barry's hand; Rebecca caught it mainly out of surprise. Suddenly the wail that they had heard earlier hit their ears again, all four turned to see the owner of the voice. Barry, Jill and Rebecca all looked mortified at the creature standing at the other side of the room but Erika just looked mortally wounded.

"Lisa?"

Rebecca heard Erika speak she was about to respond but Barry had started speaking to Jill.

"Jill give me my gun."

Rebecca decided to pass Jill the revolver, she had known Barry a lot longer than she had, Jill looked conflicted but in the end passed the gun back to Barry before taking a good look around the room.

"There!"

Jill pointed at one of the four short stone pillars which had chains attached to them.

"Push them over."

Rebecca ran for one whilst Jill ran to another, Barry ad already started firing at the creature that was beyond description, but during all this Erika just seemed frozen to the spot.

"One down!"

Jill had managed to push the pillar she had been working on, thus forcing it over the edge of the platform that it was situated on. Not wanting to waste any time Jill charged over to another of the remaining Pillars, the creature ignored her and concentrated on Barry.

"Another down!"

Rebecca had managed to knock over her own one of the stone pillars she had been working on, and charged over to the pillar that Jill wasn't on. The creature this time seemed to notice that they were a threat; it turned and headed towards Rebecca.

"Lisa stop!"

Erika shouted at the creature which paused slightly before continuing towards Rebecca. Erika ran in front of her as she tried to push over the stone pillar as fast as possible.

"Lisa it's me!"

The monster faltered again for only a second before taking a swipe at Erika who only just dodged.

"Third down!"

Jill shouted as she pushed her second pillar over the edge, she turned and ran towards Rebecca.

"Rebecca get down!"

Rebecca ducked as Jill ran for the Last pillar and jump kicked it over the edge, with the last pillar down the chains rattled as they slid across the floor, the stone coffin in the middle of the platform got pulled open revealing a skeleton. The creature took a look in the coffin and screamed, Rebecca, Jill and Barry all had to cover their ears, whilst Erika listened to all the pain the girl had suffered. The monster finished screaming and turned away from the coffin and jumped down into the dark abyss that was below them. Rebecca could see that Erika was hurt so she went over to see her.

"You knew that when it was human didn't you?"

Erika nodded; she looked like the answer was stuck in her throat, her lips slowly opened in response, her voice deathly quiet.

"Her name was Lisa Trevor; she was the experiment before me."

Erika took a step forward.

"Well let's get going, its all clear now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Nightmare Factory. 

"Well let's get going, its all clear now."

Erika marched over to the other side of the room, closely followed by Rebecca who could tell she was already in tears. Jill had stayed behind in the strange room where Barry was.

"Jill I'm staying here."

Jill nodded; she had already been expecting Barry to say something along those lines.

"In case Chris comes by?"

Barry smiled, he was well aware that he was in need of redeeming himself.

"Yeah."

Barry looked over at the exit that the other two had just gone through.

"You better go and catch up Jill."

Jill grinned and waved as she ran after Rebecca and Erika, it didn't take long. Jill found them standing next to what appeared to be a two man elevator. Erika was again wrapped around Rebecca who was holding onto her as tight as possible, a sight Jill thought was quite common.

"It's okay girly I'm here for you."

Rebecca patted Erika's head, gently stroking it in an attempt to sooth her. It hadn't taken Jill long to figure out that the creature they had just come up against, had been a friend of Erika's before Umbrella had used her as a guinea pig.

"What was her name?"

Jill sounded as kindly as possible; Erika looked up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lisa Trevor."

Jill instantly recognised the name.

"George Trevor's daughter?"

Erika shrugged as best she could, whilst she was in-between Rebecca's arms.

"I never met her family."

Jill had recognised the name, George Trevor was a famous architect, it was he who had designed this mansion, his family also disappeared only days after its completion. Erika's still had several tears rolling down her face but continued to furiously wipe them away; she smiled at Rebecca signalling that it was alright to let her go and that she was feeling fine.

"Let's get going."

The three managed to pile onto the two person elevator, wondering if it would even move, as if on cue the clanking of gears and the shudder of movement was enough for them to accept that it was indeed working. The cold hum of metal followed them until they got to the very top, they were back outside facing a large fountain.

"That's it?"

Rebecca couldn't help but sound disappointed, whereas Jill ran for the fountain, looking around its edge's.

"Found it."

Jill retrieved something from her pocket and flashed it at Rebecca and Erika; it was a large silver medallion with an eagle crest. Rebecca and Erika ran over to her.

"When did you get that?"

Jill inserted the crest into a gap in the fountains base which was immediately followed by the sound of moving machinery.

"I found that just before that snake."

Rebecca would have questioned further but was taken aback by the fascinating sight of the fountain moving to the side, the water draining out of it revealing a spiralling staircase leading down to yet another elevator. Jill looked at the other two a look of entertainment on her face.

"Going down anyone?"

The other two didn't even bother answering; they immediately started to walk down the staircase, wondering if this was the final stretch before they could finally escape this museum of madness. Once near the elevator, the three jumped suddenly when a sudden buzz of static woke them from their daze.

"Any…Helicop…Fuel…Low…"

Jill pushed the respond button on her radio transmitter.

"Is that you Brad?"

Jill repeatedly shouted down her Radio but received nothing but static, she looked back at Erika and Rebecca a conflicted look on her face. Rebecca broke the silence.

"What's happened?"

Jill looked concerned as she turned to Rebecca.

"No response, and if we go underground there will be no signal."

Jill went back to pressing buttons on her radio, the process doing little except make the static louder. The three returned to a long silence.

"Well?"

This time it was Erika who broke the silence, she had turned impatient and really wanted to get this over and done with.

"We get on the elevator and continue."

Jill sounded confident as she stepped onto the elevator, signalling the others to continue.

"Ok."

Erika jumped on, dragging Rebecca behind her; Jill smiled as she watched the acting like children.

"Going down."

Jill pushed the button, hoping that they were getting closer to some way out. The elevator buzzed into life and headed down, several minutes of mechanical humming passed as they headed down, before they reached a sudden silence. The three of them exchanged a quick glance as they all drew their weapons, when with a ping the doors opened.

"Are you kidding me!"

Erika shouted her frustration had increased as she saw what was on the other side of the door. They had entered another lab, one which had gurneys littering the halls.

"Over there."

Rebecca pointed at the corner of the corridor they had just walked in to where a zombie had heard them and started to shuffle towards them even through its extensive decay.

"Easy."

Erika walked over to the zombie and pushed her handgun's barrel in to the space between where its eyes had once been, the zombie didn't even feel it.

"You are too slow."

Erika almost laughed when she fired, the zombie went down, the hole that had been drilled into its forehead killing it instantly, Erika started to turn back towards Rebecca and Jill.

"Was that so hard?"

Suddenly Erika crouched instinctively, something had spooked her, Rebecca and Jill saw what had caused her to duck, and they felt sick when they realised what it was. Claws had struck at the air above Erika's head, she looked up and instantly felt like vomiting, the thing above her may have once been human even she could no longer tell. The thing was shorter than the average human and it was already rotten to an extent unseen in other zombies, but she soon realised that the rot was moving and it was alive, as she crawled away she couldn't help but retch.

"Fly's and maggots."

All the zombies they had seen to this point were rotted and fly's had always found them but this thing was practically made of them.

"Man, insect mix?"

Erika continued to think out loud every possible reason for this things existence as well as its creation but came up with nothing. Several loud bangs had erupted from behind Erika, she turned to see that Jill and Rebecca had started to fire at the monstrosity; the bullets were ripping through its moving flesh taking chunks of flesh mixed with maggots with them.

"There eyes, shoot the eyes!"

Erika was shrieking at the other two as she continued to crawl away from the vile creature as fast as she could, the bullets rose steadily from the things chest to its neck eventually reaching its head puncturing its eyes. The monster flailed its limbs wildly, Erika made drastic dodges to evade getting hit with the monsters putrid claw, and then it was over, the fly creature fell down and Erika's sense could easily identify the thing as dead. Erika stood up as quickly as possible noticing that instead of blood pouring out of the creature was a strange lumpy goo, she quickly realised that they lumps were the maggots, maggots which were probably looking for a new host. Jill walked over to Erika's side and put her hand onto Erika's shoulder; Erika jumped and flew to into the wall as quickly as she could before realising that it was only Jill.

"Hey."

Erika was smiling through her heavy breathing and eventually stood up again.

"Let's get going."

Rebecca sniggered, the act receiving an evil glare from Erika.

"You should have seen your face!"

Rebecca continued to laugh eventually the act receiving a snigger from Jill who tried to hide it behind her hand; Erika turned her glare to Jill.

"Really, you to?"

The light heartedness of the situation making them for once really hopeful and confident, this went on for a only a moment, when all of a sudden the unmistakeable grown of a zombie could be heard from not too far away, the three returned to the matter at hand.

"We better get going."

Jill spoke regaining the seriousness of the situation.

"Onwards."

Erika went around the corner, a small smile still plastered over her face.

"It's clear."

Rebecca and Jill jogged after Erika, catching up in seconds before coming to another downwards staircase.

"I guess we're going down."

The three felt like they were getting closer to some form of demons lair, the atmosphere seemed to bleed menace and madness. They eventually came to another door this time a metal wire door. Erika pushed it open slowly, the creak echoing throughout the underground laboratory. They wondered around aimlessly, hoping to come across something helpful for their escape when suddenly they heard gunshots and ran for them. Turning around corner they came across a corpse with a bullet hole in its temple but looking around the three couldn't see where the shooter was.

"We should spread out…"

Another couple of gunshots and the three again repeated their charge to find its source, this time finding it.

"Captain Wesker?"

Jill and Rebecca both sounded happy to see him, but Erika held back from sounding happy, instead she made a point of standing between him and Rebecca, Wesker looked surprised to see Rebecca and Erika but quickly recovered.

"It's good to see you Jill, Rebecca."

Wesker gave Erika a nod which did nothing to comfort her.

"I think I found a way out of here, if you'll follow me."

Wesker walked briskly onward through another lab door, closely followed by the three. Erika tugged on Rebecca's arm.

"He's not on our side."

Rebecca was about to wave Erika's suspicions away when she thought of how her intuition always seemed to be correct, Rebecca eyed Jill who had been listening in and nodded, the two keeping a wary eye on Wesker's back. Erika stopped short of the next door, Rebecca looked at her carefully the look on Erika's face was enough to scare her.

"What is it?"

Erika looked at Rebecca, she had gone pale and a look of fear on her face told Rebecca what she needed to know.

"Tyrant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – This is the Future.

"Tyrant."

Rebecca froze whilst Jill just looked perplexed.

"Another one?"

Erika nodded something else tugging at her fears.

"It's far stronger and bigger than the previous one."

Wesker appeared back in the doorway, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose.

"The Tyrant is in a comatose state."

Erika took a step forward, she could sense the creature was indeed asleep, Wesker looked impatient.

"I need more than one person to work the controls."

They all entered the room, Rebecca and Erika could instantly see the new and improved Tyrant which was in a giant container similar to the one she had been kept in. Wesker stood in front of the Tyrant's tank and laughed.

"You really are too trusting."

Several screens started to flash, the alarms going mad, he raised his gun.

"This crowds a bit full."

Wesker fired at Rebecca who had been frozen in shock; Erika pushed her out of the way and in doing so took the bullet. Rebecca looked back at Erika who looked fairly confused.

"Erika?"

Erika looked down at her bullet wound that had punched through her chest and then at Wesker when suddenly Rebecca noticed that the wound wasn't healing.

"You got my heart…"

Erika sounded perplexed, she fell to the ground almost in slow motion first to her knees and then onto her side, she remained unmoving once she hit the floor. Rebecca just stared, what she was seeing hadn't made its way to her brain. Erika couldn't have been shot, the heart, they'd killed the last Tyrant by shooting it in the heart. Wesker had started talking again as he stood in front of the Tyrant's tank.

"Magnificent."

He looked back around at Jill and Rebecca.

"This is the future!"

The glass behind him shattered as the Tyrants giant claw pierced Wesker's chest.

"What?"

The Tyrant threw his body across the room, Wesker still completely surprised as he crumpled into a heap, the wound bleeding out over the floor. The Tyrant looked over at Erika's corpse for several seconds before registering her as no longer a threat, once it had worked this out it turned to Jill and Rebecca who were staring at the creature in disbelief. Rebecca started firing first, she already knew full well the abominations ridiculous strength and if this one was stronger than the other, then there was no way of telling what it would take before going down.

"Shot its heart!"

Jill was firing everything she could at this monstrosity and waiting in terror as it did nothing but spur the creature on further, its feet had now left the tank and headed over to the two who were retreating into a corner.

"Why isn't it dying?"

The creature continued on towards Jill and Rebecca who were looking more and more like they were going to lose this one.

"Fuck!"

Rebecca and Jill were both shouting, neither could tell what each other were saying, suddenly the door they had come from earlier opened and two figures walked in.

"Jill! Rebecca!"

Barry and Chris were standing in the doorway staring in awe at the giant creature that was in front of them, they seemed to understand instantly and fired what they had. The chorus of gunfire was loud, handguns, magnum and shotguns were all blasting into the Tyrant which eventually fell on its knees, Jill ran for Chris whereas Rebecca ran for Erika.

"Chris you're alright!"

She hugged him looking much more feminine than she had the whole night, when suddenly Rebecca's shouting caused them all to change their attention to her.

"Erika wake up!"

Rebecca had grabbed Erika's head and was shouting at her, receiving nothing in reply. Jill, Barry and Chris all shifted looking saddened and conflicted.

"Rebecca…"

Chris spoke up, his big brother instinct kicking in, this didn't stop Rebecca who was still crying and shouting at Erika.

"Erika wake up!"

Chris started walking towards Rebecca when something changed; Rebecca had grabbed her knife and cut open her arm, the action taking the other three by surprise.

"Rebecca?"

Chris had frozen in surprise just like the others; Rebecca put her arm over Erika, her blood pouring into Erika's open mouth.

"Erika! N.G.V.T! I order you to wake up!"

Erika's eyes shot open, pulsing red as a growl came from her throat; she stood up slowly, her movements much more like the Tyrant that they had just taken down.

"Hostiles…"

Erika turned to Barry, Chris and Jill, flexing her hand which was transforming into a claw, the three all raised their weapons and prepared to fire.

"Erika! They are friends!"

Rebecca was screaming at Erika who had frozen, silence kept everyone on edge until Erika finally spoke.

"Allies…"

Erika backed down and fell over her own feet landing on the floor, Rebecca ran over to Erika again, her hand had already returned back to normal.

"Rebecca?"

Erika's eyes were still bright red but she had returned to her normal mental state, she looked down at her chest.

"I got shot through the heart."

Rebecca nodded, choking on her own tears.

"Yeah, you did."

Erika looked confused and then saw Rebecca's arm, she grabbed it and examined it.

"You cut your arm again!"

Rebecca cringed as Erika grabbed her arm before responding.

"Yes."

Erika looked furious.

"Why!"

Rebecca was now beginning to look increasingly angry.

"You were dying."

Erika looked even more furious at the fact that she had injured herself for her sake.

"My life's purpose is to protect you, if I die its meaningless!"

Rebecca slapped Erika, loud enough that the sound echoed around the room.

"How dare you!"

Erika looked dumbfounded at being slapped, but first this situation was strongly familiar.

"You are just as important to me."

Rebecca looked like she was calming down.

"I won't have you die over me."

Rebecca's final words broke Erika, she started wailing, tear's streaking down her face as she clutched at Rebecca refusing to let go. The other three watched in silence as the drama unfolded. Erika finally let go smiling at the other three, she stood up to introduce herself but quickly bent over coughing up blood. Rebecca went to her side and rubbed her back. After several more minutes Erika stood back up wiping away the blood on her face.

"Hey."

Erika waved at Chris, Barry who were completely surprised.

"Hi."

They were getting friendlier when Rebecca noticed something.

"Erika, your eyes are still red."

Erika seemed surprised.

"My injuries are still severe; I'm not able to use my abilities."

Suddenly Erika looked completely freaked out as she turned to the Tyrants still body.

"It's still alive."

Everyone looked worried at the new information; Chris talked to the occupants in the room.

"We found a way to a helipad where we can signal to Brad."

The five ran out of the room following Chris who seemed to know where he was going, once at the elevator they heard the unmistakable scream of something ex human.

"Escape, going up."

Chris seemed to think he was funny but received nothing in reply except a dirty look from Jill. The elevator started to shudder into life going up; once the elevator hit the top the group breathed a refreshing amount of fresh air.

"Signal Brad!"

Jill ran out carrying the flares that Chris had thrown in the elevator earlier, the four followed after her as she fired at the sky, the white flame showing their position to anyone who was looking for them. Jill buzzed her radio.

"Brad get your ass here now!"

The speakers around the helipad burst into life.

"Ten minutes till self-destruct."

They all went pale, Rebecca muttered under her breath.

"Not again…"

The radios buzzed into life.

"I'm on my way!"

The ground started to shake, they all looked around at each other, Erika's face had told them what they needed to know.

"It's the Tyrant!"

The ground shattered ass something huge burst through it and roared.

"Fire!"

Chris had started to bellow orders at the rest of the group who all opened fire at the Tyrants heart.

"Spread out!"

Chris continued issuing commands to the group who followed them, the Tyrant charged at Erika who evaded easily, the Tyrant turned to face her and paused, apparently this Tyrant like the one back at the other mansion could tell that they were genetically similar; this marked her as the biggest threat to the creature. The Tyrant took another run at Erika, again she evaded with ease, it seemed like the Tyrant couldn't be bothered with Erika anymore and turned to Rebecca smelling Erika's blood on her, it charged taking Rebecca by surprise. Erika's eyes burnt an even brighter red as she bore her teeth and charged, knife in one hand cutting the Tyrants Achilles tendon, it fell to the ground with a loud thud, Erika looked up at Rebecca.

"Again the heel is the weakness."

Rebecca grinned and nodded, but the look was quickly changed, Erika could tell something was wrong; she turned around and watched as the Tyrant stood back up laughing as it did.

"Shit…"

The last Tyrant hadn't recovered from having its Achilles heel cut, but this one didn't seem particularly bothered, it had recovered in mere seconds. The Tyrant again turned towards Erika, a different look in its cold dead eyes. It charged, Erika dodged landing exactly where the Tyrant had predicted she would, Rebecca could see Erika's eyes widen in surprise and the sound the impact made had Rebecca's mind go blank. The sound of helicopter blades came from above averting the attention of the creature.

"Use this!"

From above dropped a rocket launcher, Chris pounced at it and aimed at the Tyrant, which was still by Erika. Rebecca ran for the opposite side of the helipad and started to cream at the top of her voice.

"Over here you ugly bastard!"

The sudden noise was irritating for the monster; it turned and charged at its source, once halfway between the two Chris fired. The rocket hit the Tyrant square in the chest, the resulting explosion causing parts of the Tyrant to fly in every direction. Rebecca ran over to Erika, ignoring the squelch of blood and gore beneath her feet. Erika had leant up grinning and chuckling to herself as she spat the blood from her mouth out onto the floor. The helicopter landed, Brad was already leaning out of the door.

"Get in!"

Rebecca picked up Erika as best she could; Jill and Barry had already gotten onto the aircraft whilst Chris had run over to help her on board.

"Come on we've got to go!"

The three got on the helicopter, which took of the second they were all on board, heading away from the mansion as fast as possible.

"Erika are you okay?"

Erika grinned, as she looked up at Rebecca.

"Blunt force trauma of that level means nothing to me."

Everyone in the helicopter went silent, wondering what level she would mean something to her. An explosion behind them made the helicopter shudder; looking out the window they saw that the mansion had been utterly destroyed.

"Two down…"

Erika muttered to herself, no one except Rebecca knowing the meaning behind the words, she nodded at Erika.

"Indeed."

The two laughed, the others still confused, when suddenly Erika said something that made Rebecca blush.

"He'd be proud of you… Princess."

Rebecca punched Erika's arm in a joke like fashion.

"Shut up."

And with that the helicopter flew back to Racoon city, all its occupants prepared to tell the world of Umbrella's horrors, but Erika was just about to see her first city in over twelve years, things were looking up.


End file.
